


Regulations

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Goes to War Issue 2





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Goes to War Issue 2

I may work with the military,  
But I'll never pretend to understand them.  
Sam, Jack, Teal'c -- they're my best friends.  
More -- they're family

But their minds work on a different level than mine does.  
This isn't necessarily a bad thing, mind you.  
Their thought processes have gotten us out of  
Many a bad situation in the past

But to sublimate personal needs and desires  
Behind a military, yes-sir, no-sir façade --  
I simply can't comprehend the capability  
Or the necessity.

Something of the host survives….  
Shouldn't something of the person survive  
Once that person dons a uniform?  
Do they have to relinquish every bit of self?

Sam and Jack. Jack and Sam.  
In alternate realities, they're together.  
As far as I'm concerned, it's where they belong,  
But they won't go against those damned regulations.

Oh, they're attracted to each other.  
It's as plain as the nose on your face.  
But they pretend to have no feelings for each other.  
And all in the name of the false god--Regulations.

The Goa'uld have many false gods, but  
The US military has only one  
To ignore Regulations, or worse, to actively flout them,  
Can mean the end of a promising career

And so they go on, pretending.  
Pretending he doesn't notice her beauty,  
Pretending she doesn't notice his feelings for her,  
And to protect them, we all pretend right along with them.


End file.
